murder in villa
by momo.blueberry
Summary: ga tahu kenapa tiap ada sonoko pasti ada kasus, newbie, suck at summary, rnr please


**Hai..hai...**

**Author baru neehh. .*trus gw harus bilang WOW gtu?***

**setelah sekian lama pengen banget buat fanfic, akhirnya kesampean juga..**

**ini fic pertama saya(yang ada akhir n judulnya), jadi maklum aja ya kalo ceritanya jadi aneh..maklum..masih kelas satu esempe ciiynn..*alibi author* jadi buat para senior mohon bimbingannya *nunduk-nunduk***

**okelah.. cekidot..**

**Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho(kalo fic ini sih, asli bikinan author *ga nanya*)**

**Pairing : Shinichi K dan Ran M**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), gaje, abal, de el el deh**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Akhir kata, jangan lupa meripiu *satu ripiu anda penyambung hidup fanfic saya***

**-Selamat membaca-**

Murder in Villa

"Ran, liburan musim panas ini kau ada acara tidak?" tanya Sonoko

"Musim panas? . . . Sepertinya tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Mau kah kau ikut denganku? Kali ini aku diundang oleh teman ayahku untuk berlibur di villa nya. Kau juga boleh ajak orang tuamu dan Shinichi " tawar Sonoko

"Baiklah, aku akan memikirkannya. Toh liburannya kan baru bulan depan" jawab Ran

"hm.. oke, aku pergi dulu Ran. Bye-bye" seru Sonoko

#eL#

Liburan kali ini, Ran memang belum mempunyai rencana akan melakukan kegiatan apa. Jadi, penawaran Sonoko kali ini akan jadi pilihan yang baik. Sesampainya di rumah Ran pun menceritakan penawaran Sonoko kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku tak mau ikut jika dia ikut" kata Eri sambil menunjuk ke arah Kogoro

"Huu.. Siapa juga yang mau ikut kalau kau juga ada di sana"

Mereka pun melakukan kebiasaan mereka yaitu bertengkar. Meskipun sekarang kedua orang tua Ran sudah tinggal dalam satu rumah, namun kebiasaan bertengkar mereka masih juga dilakukan. Mereka berdua duduk dengan saling membelakangi.

"Sudahlah, ayah, ibu, kalian tidak perlu bertengkar lagi, siapapun boleh ikut" lerai Ran

"Baiklah" seru mereka berdua dan tanpa sengaja dengan berbarengan. Mereka pun saling membelakangi lagi.

#eL#

3 minggu kemudian..

"fiuh.. akhirnya liburan musim panas datang juga, sudah lama aku ingin segera berlibur ke luar kota, penat sudah otakku dengan pelajaran setiap hari" keluh Sonoko

"Sudahlah Sonoko, ooh ya, apakah penawaranmu masih berlaku? Tentang liburan di villa teman ayahmu itu" tanya Ran

"Tentu saja, kau sudah memberitahukan ke orang tuamu kan?"

"hm.. tapi mungkin hanya ibuku saja yang ikut..tapi biarlah" kata Ran

"Lalu kau Shinichi?" tanya Sonoko

"mm? Baiklah aku ikut" kata Shinichi

Ya, akhirnya ketiga sahabat itu bisa berlibur bersama di liburan musim panas. Semua perlengkapan sudah diurus Sonoko. Sonoko memang sahabat yang baik bagi Shinichi dan Ran.

#eL#

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Mereka bertiga, ditambah dengan ibu Ran, Eri berangkat ke villa teman ayah Sonoko.

"Yayy..akhirnya kita bisa berlibur bersama lagi!" seru Sonoko

'hm..ternyata Sonoko masih juga begitu' batin Ran

Perjalanan itu pun diisi dengan canda tawa. Terutama dari Sonoko, karena, yah..Sonoko memang begitu. Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 3 jam, mereka akhirnya sampai. Di depan rumah, teman ayah Sonoko, Kenichi Kobayashi, dan putri nya , Aimi Kobayashi, sudah menunggu.

"aa.. paman..Aimi.." seru Sonoko sambil berlari

"Akhirnya kau jadi berlibur juga Sonoko. Paman dan Aimi sangat merindukanmu" kata Kenichi Kobayashi

"Ya benar..aku sangat merindukanmu Sonoko" kata Aimi

"ooh..iya..kenalkan ini temanku, ini Shinichi,ini Ran, dan ini adalah ibu Ran, Eri" kata Sonoko

"Shinichi"

"Ran"

"Eri"

Mereka saling bergantian berjabat tangan. Tampak rasa bahagia dan kerinduan yang sangat dalam di mata Kenichi,Aimi, dan Sonoko.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Aimi

"Sebaiknya kalian istirahat saja dulu" tawar paman Kobayashi

"Baik paman!" seru mereka bertiga kompak

Mereka bergegas masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Bahkan Eri pun sudah tertidur lelap, karena kelelahan dalam perjalanan tadi.

Suasana di villa paman Kobayashi sangat indah, udara sangat sejuk, bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran, tak terkecuali di taman kecil keluarga Kobayashi. Semula, villa ini selalu dikunjungi keluarga Kobayashi setiap minggu, namun semenjak ibu Aimi menderita penyakit kanker, villa ini hanya dikunjungi ketika liburan musim panas saja. Hanya ada bibi Ayase yang membersihkan villa ini setiap hari jum'at.

#eL#

'Suara apa ini, seperti orang yang bermain piano' batin Ran

Ran terbangun karena mendengar suara orang bermain piano, indah sekali, seperti nyanyian pengantar tidur. Sebenarnya Ran masih ingin dibuai dengan suara ini, namun rasa penasaran mengalahkan Ran untuk bangkit melihat siapa yang beramain piano tersebut.

Ternyata Aimi yang bermain piano. Dia sedang berlatih untuk mengikuti lomba antar kota di sekolahnya musim dingin nanti.

"wah..permainan pianomu indah sekali Aimi" puji Ran

"benarkah? Terima kasih"

"Aimi kan memang seorang pianis yang hebat" seru Sonoko yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Ran

"benarkah? Wah..tidak salah jika aku tadi terbangun karena mendengar nada-nada yang indah, ku kira tadi hanya imajinasiku. Haha.." kata Ran

"Aah..terima kasih semuanya. Aku belum begitu profesional.."

Akhirnya sore itu diisi dengan mendengarkan Aimi bermain piano. Sungguh indah sekali.

#eL#

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga, atau hari terakhir mereka ada di villa keluarga Kobayashi. Rencananya mereka akan melihat Aimi berlatih piano dengan guru lesnya. Selain itu, dua orang sahabat Aimi, yaitu Umi Garrett dan Emily Bear akan berkunjung untuk membicarakan tentang perlombaan piano.

Seperti biasanya, di semua tempat yang mereka kunjungi, pastilah terjadi sebuah kasus. Ya, benar ditempat ini juga terjadi kasus, kasus pembunuhan tepatnya.

Ran dan Sonoko bermaksud pergi ke ruang latihan Aimi bersama Shinichi, namun karena Shinichi baru bangun, jadi Ran dan Sonoko pergi dulu.

"Aaaaaaa . . .!" jerit Ran

"Ada apa Ran" tanya Sonokop yang berada di belakangnya.

"Itu..ituu.." jerit Ran sambil menunjuk ke sebuah jasad yang berada di pojok ruangan

"Hah? Aiiimiiiii. . . !Pamaaaannnnn ...!" jerit Sonoko yang juga kaget melihat sahabatnya itu dalam keadaan tak bernyawa di pojok ruangan.

Ya, Aimi, tewas karena dibunuh. Tapi mereka belum mengetahui siapa yang membunuh Aimi.

Shinichi yang mendengar suara jeritan itu pun segera berlari mencari arah sumber suara. Shinichi menemukan Ran dan Sonoko dalam keadaan shock. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Shinichi sudah mengetahui bahwa terjadi kasus pembunuhan. Ia menoleh ke segala arah, dan ketika matanya melihat Aimi di pojok ruangan, ia segera menyelidikinya.

Kobayashi yang sedang membukakan pintu untuk teman dan guru les Aimi, mendengar sesuatu. Mereka semua pun bergegas ke ruang latihan pribadi Aimi. Ia menemukan putri semata wayangnya itu dalam keadaan tak bernyawa di pojok ruangan.

"Aiiiiiiimmmmmmiiiiiiiii. . . .!" jerit paman Kobayashi. Beliau pun segera mendekati jasad Aimi dan menangis, saking terkejutnya sampai-sampai ia ia pingsan dan dibawa ke kamarnya.

Shinichi pun segera menyelidiki. Terdapat luka berbentuk garis di leher korban. Dugaan Shinichi, korban dibunuh dengan dijerat lehernya menggunakan benang tipis. Keadaan di ruang latihan korban juga sangat berantakan. Lembaran-lembaran partitur lagu berserakan di lantai. Namun, ada satu yang ganjil, terdapat noda darah pada nada mi dan si, diduga itu adalah pesan kematian korban.

Tidak lama kemudian, datang sejumlah polisi, yang membantu Shinichi untuk menyelidiki kasus ini.

Shinichi dan polisi mencurigai beberapa orang karena alibi mereka. Yang pertama adalah teman dan juga pianis, Umi garrett (16 th). Ia mengaku sehari sebelum korban tewas, ia sempat bertemu di cafe.

Yang kedua adalah Emiliy Bear (20 th). Ia adalah seorang pianis dan juga komposer muda dari yang baru pulang dari Amerika. Ia mengatakan bahwa hari ini, ia ada janji dengan korban. Namun, sebelum bertemu dengan korban, Aimi sudah dikabarkan tewas, dan ia sangat terkejut dengan berita itu.

Yang ketiga atau terakhir adalah guru les piano Aimi sendiri. Aria Nishimikado (24th). Hari ini ia memang ada jadwal les dengan korban.

Suasana di TKP sangat menegangkan. Ditambah lagi dengan suara tangisan Sonoko. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa sahabat yang disayanginya telah meninggal karena dibunuh.

"Aimi..hiks..hiks.." ucap Sonoko dengan keadaan menangis

"Sudahlah Sonoko, kau tenang saja, kasus ini paasti akan segera selesai" hibur Ran

Shinichi masih menyelidiki kasus tersebut. Ia melihat ada salah satu dawai piano yang putus. Diputus tepatnya. Selain itu, ada noda darah dalam nada mi dan si.

Kini Shinichi sudah mengetahui siapa dan bagaimana kasus pembunuhan ini terjadi.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah mengetahui siapa pelakunya" kata Shinichi

Semua orang di ruangan ini mendadak diam.

"Pelakunya adalah orang yang juga dekat dengan korban. Mungkin karena kehebatan korban dalam bermain piano, posisi korban terancam. Ya, bukankah Aimi akan mengikuti lomba piano musim dingin nanti kan? Dan di brosur yang aku baca tertulis, bahwa pemenang akan diorbitkan menjadi pianis terkenal dan akan mengisi soundtrack film " kata Shinichi

.

.

Kalimat andalan Shinichi pun keluar.

"Kebenaran hanya ada satu"

.

.

"Jadi pelakunya adalah. .

.

.

..KAU!" kata Shinichi sambil menunjuk salah satu tersangka yaitu Emiliy Bear.

Orang yang ditunjuk itu pun kaget, namun ia hanya menampilkan ekspresi tersebut beberapa detik saja.

"Hahaha..Bagaimana bisa aku yang jadi pelakunya, Aimi adalah teman dekatku sendiri, sahabatku tepatnya. Hari ini aku memang ada janji dengannya, namun aku datang ketika Aimi sudah tak bernyawa, bahkan aku kesini bersama dengan Umi, bibi Eri, dan juga Aria, bagaimana bisa aku yang menjadi pelakunya" elak Emiliy

"ya, benar. Tapi lihatlah pesan korban. Ada noda darah dalam nada mi dan si. Sedangkan dalam nada oktaf, mi=E, dan si=B. Sedangkan disini yang mempunyai inisial EB hanyalah dirimu! Selain itu kau membunuh dengan menjerat leher korban menggunakan dawai piano, karena salah satu dawai piano hilang, dan bekas luka di leher korban berbentuk garis. Kalau mengapa kau membunuh Aimi aku tidak tau, mungkin karena fakta yang aku sebutkan tadi, atau kau punya masalah lain dengan korban" jelas Shinici

"Haha..ternyata kau jeli juga. Tapi aku lupa, kau kan memang detektif yang terkenal itu. Ya, akulah yang membunuh Aimi! Aku membunuhnya karena aku tahu, Aimi mempunyai bakat dalam bermain piano, melebihi aku. Posisiku sebagai komposer dalam soundtrack film terkenal akan digantikan oleh Aimi. Oleh karena itu aku membunuhnya, aku membunuhnya ketika belum ada orang di ruangan ini, tepatnya ketika Aimi masuk ke ruangan ini sendiri. Setelah itu aku keluar dan masuk bersama mereka. Jadi, selamat untuk kau bocah detektif, karena kau telah mengetahui siapa yang membunuh Aimi!" kata Emiliy Bear.

Polisi pun segera memborgol dan membawa pergi Emiliy, sekarang jasad Aimi sedang di otopsi di Rumah Sakit terdekat.

Rumah ini sepi, hanya ada suara tangisan dari Sonoko dan Kenichi Kobayashi yang sudah sadar. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya bagi Kenichi Kobayashi berada di villa ini. Sudah dua kali, villa ini menjadi saksi bisu peristiwa meninggalnya orang yang disayangi Kenichi Kobayashi. Istri dan putrinya. Dua orang yang sangat disayanginya.

'mungkin villa ini harus kujual atau entahlah aku masih belum bisa menerima keadaan ini' batin Kenichi Kobayashi

#e.L#

Malam ini, Sonoko dan rombongannya berencana pulang.

"Paman..hiks...hiks.."kata Sonoko sambil menghambur ke pelukan Kenichi Kobayashi.

"Paman, yang sabar ya, semua orang disini merasa kehilangan Aimi" hibur Sonoko

"aku pulang dulu . ." kata Sonoko

"Baiklah, hati- hati di jalan" ucap Kenichi Kobayashi

Mereka pun pulang. Hari ini, mungkin hari yang tak terlupakan bagi mereka semua. Liburan yang berawal dengan kebahagiaan namun berakhir dengan tangisan.

#eL#

Mereka harus berjalan dulu utuk sampai ke jalan raya, dimana jemputan mereka berada. Dalam keheningan malam itu, Shinichi dan Ran berjalan berdampingan.

"kasihan Aimi..Semoga ia tenang di sana" kata Ran

"ya..benar, kadang keadaan yang terpaksa membuat kita berbuat seperti itu. Tinggal bisa atau tidaknya kita mengendalikan nafsu dan rasa egois. Mungkin Emiliy berpikir hanya dengan cara itu ia tetap bisa bertahan" ucap Shinichi

"hmm. . .Malam ini indah sekali Shinichi"

"ya benar.."

Memang malam ini langit indah sekali, bersih, tidak ada satupun awan yang berniat menutupi indahnya langit malam ini,yang ada hanya bintang, bulan sabit, dan langit yang cerah. Udara juga sejuk, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

"aku berharap setiap hari langit akan selalu seperti ini" harap Ran

"Mungkin jika besok malam dan malam-malam selanjutnya kulalui bersamamu, aku akan selalu berdoa, semoga langit ini tak 'kan pernah berganti" ucap Shinichi

"maksudnya?" tanya Ran dengan ekspresi bingung

"sudahlah, lupakan saja, ayo cepat, ibumu dan Sonoko sudah sampai sana" ajak Shinichi

"aku tak mau pulang kalau kau tidak menjelaskannya Shinichi" kata Ran dengan ekspresi kesal

"argh..Sudahlah" ucap Shinichi sambil menarik tangan ran agar mau berjalan.

Ran tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena cengkeraman Shinichi sangatlah kuat. Gadis jago karate itu hanya bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi kesal.

'tunggulah pembalasanku Shinichi' batin Ran

Malam itu langit yang bersih, bintang dan bulan yang bersinar terang, menjadi saksi bisu peristiwa ini. Dua orang yang saling mencintai, menyayangi, dan berusaha saling melindungi. Ran dan Shinichi

#eL#

Tanpa Ran ketahui, 24 jam kemudian Shinichi telah berubah menjadi Conan Edogawa. Meninggalkannya lagi untuk sementara.

-THE END-

Kyaaa. . . . akhirnya selesai juga fic ini,, sempat bingung mau nutup gimana.,

Gimana? Gaje ya?saya merasa kok..haha..

Jangan lupa ripiu ya (kalau mau) *satu ripiu anda penyambung hidup fanfic saya*

Pay..pay..*lambai-lambai ala miss yunipers* sampai jumpa do fic berikutnya...

#eL#


End file.
